El girar de las manecillas
by Tibetana
Summary: Han pasado 11 años... 11 años de cobardía, de silencio... Pero cuando recibes una noticia inesperada... Todo puede cambiar...


**No se si llorar o ****reír, hace once años en un día como hoy, la serie Pokèmon sufrió la perdida de uno de sus protagonistas... Si, de la protagonista femenina... Misty salio de la serie ;( Causando estragos en los corazones de sus admiradores -****entre esos yo- pero todos nosotros seguimos recordándola, manteniendo una chispa de esperanza esperando su regreso... y aunque este no sucediera sabemos que ella siempre estará presente... Ella sencillamente es Misty, la mejor acompañante que Ash jamas podría tener... ¡MISTY!**

* * *

"**El tiempo es… Demasiado lento para quienes esperan… Demasiado rápido para quienes temen… Demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren… Demasiado cortó para aquellos que gozan… Para aquellos que aman; el tiempo es eterno"**

**El Girar de las Manecillas**

_El tiempo, cosa curiosa, sin un significado en específico, para cada persona significa algo, hay algunos que lo toman como un beneficio, otros como una inversión, otros lo ven como un anuncio, algunos como algo insignificante, para otros simplemente algo que no vale la pena considerar sino gozar cada instante de este; y entre esas personas figuraba yo, que sin darme cuenta aquel concepto que tenia sobre el tiempo me afectaría a un largo plazo, puesto que hoy para mí el tiempo significara… la muerte de un amor. _

_Diez minutos para las doce del día y las manecillas de reloj siguen girando; nunca se detienen y mientras las veo correr, puedo darme cuenta que cada segundo que pasa trae consigo un momento que es preciso valorar, como aquella risa alegre de un niño en brazos de sus padres o la pareja sentada en frente demostrando lo mucho que se aman; aquel anciano que ha trabajado muchos años y ahora busca la paz o aquellos chicos que a pesar del inmenso amor que se tienen siguen separados por una discusión. Y sin embargo sigo aquí sentado, esperando que pasen los últimos minutos que faltan para que marquen las 12 y con ello el detenimiento por completo de una bomba de tiempo: estoy sentado esperando el momento en que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos._

_¿Por qué esperar ese momento? ¿Por qué dejar que mi corazón se rompa? Porque me lo merezco, porque el tiempo no estuvo a mi favor y ya no es el momento de luchar; ese esfuerzo ya no es requerido, porque esa lucha es una causa perdida. Me atonte y deje pasar los años pensando que no tendría repercusiones, que todo seguiría igual, ¡Pero qué equivocado estaba! Claro que hubo repercusiones, todo cambio, nada era igual a como yo creí que sería; pero sobre todo ella; ella me olvido realizo su vida lejos de mí, aprovecho el tiempo en todos los aspectos de su vida, cosa que yo no fui capaz de hacer, preferí seguir paso a paso mis metas sin darme cuenta que podía cumplir varias al mismo tiempo. _

_Fui un estúpido y al parecer lo sigo siendo, porque mientras yo pienso esto, solo quedan 5 minutos para que mi vida cambie por completo, para ver como se destruyen mis esperanzas, para que acabe mi sufrimiento y empiece mi martirio. Sigo aquí sentado en una de las butacas, sin hacer nada, como hace cuatro meses que me entere de esta devastadora noticia, pero para que hacer algo, si yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz y lo está logrando; es feliz, muy feliz y no es a mi lado._

* * *

_**4 meses atrás… **_

-¡Mamá! ¿Ya está la comida?-_ Pregunto impaciente pues mi estomago no deja de rugir…_

_-_No cielo, en unos cinco minutos más. Oye ven, necesito que me hagas un favor…

-¡Mamá no puede ser después de comer!

-No, es muy rápido lo que tienes que hacer; solo ve al buzón y trae la correspondencia. En lo que vas y vienes ya estará la comida.

-Está bien voy por ella- ¡_Todo yo! ¡A mí ni siquiera me llegan cartas o ya de perdida algún anuncio publicitario!_

_-_Bien, veamos Pikachu, esta no es para mí, esta tampoco, esta…menos- _¡Nunca recibo nada! De todos los sobres que tengo en mi mano, ni uno va dirigido para…-_ Esta dice Sr. Ketchum y familia ¿Es para mí? O ¿Se equivocaron?- _Creo que se equivocaron debieron escribir Sra. Ketchum, nunca me llega nada, y esta carta es diferente a las demás; el papel es más grueso y no es blanco, se ve muy elegante; si, no es para mí. _

-¿Pika…?

-¡Mamá! ¿Esta carta es para ti o para mí?

-Ash, ¿Ya leíste lo que dice?... Es para ti.

-¿Es para mí? A mí nunca me llega nada, ¿Qué será?

-Pues ábrelo, así te enteraras de lo que es.

-Si… voy a abrirlo- _Veamos… Mmm… Es difícil abrirlo… Bien ya abrió; a ver que dice… ¡¿Qué?!- _¡NO! ¡No! ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡No!

-¡¿Qué pasa Ash?! ¡A ver dame eso!

Después de 1 año, 8 meses, 23 días, 11 horas y 30 minutos nos apetece decir que…

¡Por fin nos casamos!

**Misty & Leo**

Exhortamos a todos nuestros queridos familiares y amigos a ser testigos de este loco y emocionante acontecimiento, que se llevara a cabo el día 11 de Noviembre del 2013 a las 12:00 hrs, en la parte trasera del Gimnasio Celeste, Ciudad Celeste.

Porque queremos pasarla increíble ese día, te pedimos:

-Ir de buen humor y ganas de divertirte

-Con mucho ánimo bailador

-Ir bañado y peinado, pero… No ir más guapa que la novia, ni más guapo que el novio.

Nota: Ese día no se aceptan reclamos, malas caras, al novio o novia (a los invitados si)

Después de la ceremonia esperamos su presencia en las instalaciones del gimnasio, ¡Contamos con su asistencia!

-¡Wow! Misty se va a casar.

-¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Misty no se puede casar!- ¡_NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! No puede ser, si fuera cierto ella me hubiera hablado para avisarme o…o me lo hubiera venido a decir de frente. ¡Ella no se puede casar! ¡Todavía está muy joven! _

-Cielo, créeme que esta noticia me tomo por sorpresa igual que a ti; pero no es una broma ¿Quién bromearía con su propia boda?

-Tengo que hablar con ella, ¡Mamá! Esto no puede ser posible; ella casándose con ese… tipo, de blanco.

-Ash, esto es algo inesperado pero así es, se va a casar; ya me la imagino entrando al altar de la mano de… me imagino que de Tracey, con un gran vestido blanco, flores en el cabello ¡Oh, se verá hermosa! Y…

-¡Mamá! ¡Esta no es una noticia que te deba alegrar!, de hecho es una noticia perturbadora, ella… ella ya no va a ser soltera; se va a casar y formara una familia, y ¡Ahh! Dejara de ser mi amiga, su "esposo" impedirá que nos veamos, la cambiara, ella ya no querrá volver a vernos, tendrá nuevos amigos y…

-¡Ash, detente! Ven, siéntate, respira hondo y tranquilízate, vamos a meditar…

-¡Meditar… tranquilizarme! ¡Es que no ves lo que trato de decirte! ¡Mamá no quiero que Misty se case, no con… ese! ¿Por qué… por qué se va a casar? ¿Ella en verdad es feliz con él? Estoy seguro de que no lo es… ¡Quiero que ella… quiero que ella este conmigo y sea feliz a mi lado! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER A LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA!

-Eso debiste de pensarlo hace mucho cariño, en verdad creías que Misty te iba a esperar toda su vida, está bien que tuviera sentimientos hacia ti pero no iban a ser por siempre, hace tanto que fue de eso que llego el momento en que simplemente tenía que seguir con su vida; perdió tanto tiempo esperando que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que ella valía hasta que por fin se dio por vencida… ella maduro lamentablemente antes que tú, y ve lo que está pasando, mientras ella planea su boda, tú… estás haciendo berrinche.

-¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿Cómo que Misty espero a que yo me diera cuenta su valor? Siempre supe cuanto valía, por eso es mi mejor amiga, por eso nunca le confesé lo que sentía porque merecía algo mejor, porque ella nunca se fijaría en… Espera, dijiste que, ¿Ella sentía algo por mi?

-Hijo, creo que dije cosas que no me correspondía decir pero esa pregunta no me toca responderla, si quieres saber si ella es feliz o si sentía algo por ti, tendrás que hablar con ella directamente y tendrás la oportunidad de decirle eso que me dijiste a mí. Dile lo que sientes por ella antes que de verdad sea demasiado tarde, dile todo antes de que te arrepientas de no hacerlo.

-¡Mamá, no puedo llegar y decirle que la amo, que la amo con todo mi corazón, no después de todos estos años en que preferí fingir serle indiferente y dejarme llevar por mis miedos, ella no me creerá, se reirá de mi , pensará que todo lo que le diga es una mentira, creerá que quiero impedir su felicidad! Ella es Misty pensará cualquier cosa, menos que lo que llegué a decir sea la verdad.

-Si no lo intentas, ¿Cómo lo sabrás? ¿Qué tal si ella está esperando que tu llegues? Para ella fuiste… eres alguien valioso e importante en su vida, pero, ¿No quieres saber que tan importante?... Ve hijo, habla con ella, solo déjate llevar y en el momento que estés frente de ella sabrás que es lo que tienes que decir y hacer para aclarar de una vez por todas su situación; no te estoy diciendo que todo vaya a salir bien pero tampoco puede salir mal y menos cuando vas a hablar con el corazón en la mano. Ella merece saber que la amas.

_No podía aceptar el que Misty fuera a formar una familia con otro hombre, era algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, siempre pensé que con el tiempo de alguna u otra manera la casualidad se iba a cruzar en nuestro camino así juntando nuestras vidas sin tener la necesidad de confesar de una manera verbal los sentimientos. Sabía que mi mamá estaba en lo cierto, pero lo que quería era escuchar que todo era una broma, que estaba soñando… que estaba teniendo una pesadilla…_

* * *

_**3 meses 2 semanas antes…**_

-Buenas tardes se encontrara Brock… habla Ash Ketchum.

-¿Ash? ¡Qué milagro! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada…?

-Brock yo… yo… necesito hablar contigo… es importante…

-Ya te llego, ¿Verdad? Te llego la invitación de la boda…

-¿A ti también?... Dime que es una broma… que es una total mentira…

-Parece ser que no… esto no es una broma...

-Brock, esto no puede estar pasando… yo no lo puedo creer… nunca me imagine… que esto pudiera llegar a pasar.

-Yo tampoco Ash… siempre pensé que Misty y tu terminarían juntos de alguna forma… Pero veo que no es así… Al final de todo se canso de esperarte.

-Soy un idiota… ¿Cómo es posible que nunca me diera cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de mí?

-En ese aspecto si eres un idiota… Todo mundo sabía que ella hubiera hecho lo que fuera posible por ti y tú siempre pensante primero en los Pokèmon, pero fuiste aun más idiota en saber lo que sentías por ella y quedarte callado.

-Nunca debió pasar esto… me acobarde como nunca, si yo hubiera actuado antes… si… Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Todavía puedes hacer mucho… Ve, habla con ella; demuéstrale que está equivocada… Que tú la amas.

-Es lo mismo que dijo mi mamá, pero… ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué tal si ella se enoja? Y ¿Si la pierdo como amiga?

-No tengo la certeza de lo que pueda pasar, tú mismo tienes que averiguar lo que pasara después.

-Tengo miedo…

-No temas… Ella, claro que se enojara, pero no crees mejor enfrentar su furia ahora que después vivir lamentándote por no haber actuado cuando aun tenias la oportunidad.

-Me matara, ¿Estas consciente de eso?

- Ash, el tiempo es el que te está matando, fíjate bien en tu reloj y te darás cuenta que este nunca se detiene, sus manecillas siempre están en constante movimiento, y si tú sigues sin expresar tus sentimientos, el tiempo te cobrara con creces por cada error que hayas cometido.

-Parece ser que el tiempo y el miedo son mis peores enemigos…

-Pero sé, estoy seguro; que podrás vencer tus miedos.

* * *

_Mi mamá y Brock como siempre… tenían razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a hablar con ella de frente, decir cosas que deje pasar con el tiempo, palabras que se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta; no importaba cual era el resultado de tal platica, lo que realmente quería era que ella supiera todo lo que siento y que el arrepentimiento, por no haber confesado anteriormente mis sentimientos, llego a causar grandes estragos en mi alma. Mi plática con Misty se fue postergando, tenía miedo, mucho miedo… A la vez estaba desesperado, cada vez que pensaba en esa dichosa boda, las tripas se me revolvían, hasta que de un día a otro me arme de valor y me dirigí hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba ella, fui hacia Ciudad Celeste para poder verla, hablar con ella y por fin poder decir todo aquello que estaba guardado._

_Al llegar al gimnasio me encontré con la imagen más desoladora que pudiera imaginar, la hermanas sensacionales estaban hablando de la organización del "gran acontecimiento" y yo… yo sentí que todo el mundo se me venía abajo al ver a Misty sonreír de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, su rostro solo mostraba una paz y felicidad inmensas._

* * *

_**1 mes antes…**_

-Hola Misty…

-¡Ash! ¡Hola!... ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Pensé que te vería hasta la boda.

-Si… bueno digamos que…

-¡No me digas que nos vas a venir!...

-Eso depende…

-¿De qué depende? ¡Te vas a ir de viaje otra vez?... ¿No podrías esperar hasta después de la boda?

-No, no iré de viaje… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? Estas muy serio… ¿Es algo urgente?

-Sí, es muy urgente e importante para mí… Podríamos hablar en un lugar más… privado.

-Si claro, vamos afuera… aquí adentro todo es un ajetreo…..

-Bien Ash ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¡No te cases!

-¿¡Qué!? Pero qué cosas dices…

-¡Misty tú no te puedes casar!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡No serás feliz! ¡No quiero que te cases! ¡No podre soportarlo!

-¿De qué hablas Ash? Solo me voy a casar, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡No lo entiendes! Si te casas ¿Qué será de mí…?

-Vamos Ash, no te preocupes, no pasara nada… Eres mi mejor amigo, mi boda no lo cambiara.

-¡TE AMO MISTY!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Te amo desde hace mucho, y no quiero que te cases!

-¡Ash, no estoy para bromas…!

-No es una broma, es la verdad; no puedo permitir que te cases, mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-¡No podía seguir callando! ¡Y tú tenías que saberlo! ¡Ya no podía ocultarlo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que vengas un mes antes de mi boda a decirme esto!

-¡Lo sé, pero tampoco era justo para ti que nunca lo supieras!

-Y, ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿Por qué no antes?

-Por cobarde… Porque…

-¡Porque siempre fui al último ¿Verdad?! ¡Han pasado años! ¡YO TE AMABA!

-Algo dentro de mí siempre me lo dijo, pero tenía miedo… de no ser suficiente para ti… nunca lo quise ver… llegue a creer que era un idiota… por estar tan ciego.

-¡Y lo eres! ¡Llegas así de la nada y dices que me amas desde hace años! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué cancelara la boda? ¿Qué me pusiera a dar brincos de felicidad? ¿Qué mandara todo al diablo y me fuera contigo? ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero que sepas lo que realmente siento por ti, que me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes…

-No tenia caso que me lo dijeras ahora, solo me estas lastimando y yo te lastimare a ti…

-No me importa salir lastimado, sé que me lo merezco; solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Aun me amas?

-No, ya no te amo.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, no me des la espalda…

-Ya no te amo…

-¿Eres feliz?

-Como nunca lo fui…

-Creo que yo ya no tengo nada más que decir. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que tu vida este llena de felicidad… Espero que el sepa valorarte como yo no lo hice.

-Sera mejor que te vayas… ya no queda más por hablar.

-Se feliz… Cuidaré mucho mi corazón, porque tú estás en él.

-Adiós Ash.

-Adiós Misty…

* * *

_Salió peor a como yo me lo imaginaba, en verdad creí que ella estaba esperando esa confesión para huir de "la boda", ingenuo, eso es lo que fui… Cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba, sentí como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mí, me sentí desolado, perdido, decepcionado y sumamente furioso conmigo, perdí al amor de mi vida, perdí la fe… _

_Mi madre trato de sacarme adelante, pero nunca sufrí tanto, no sabía que el dolor de un corazón roto era el más insoportable, el más cruel que pudiera haber… y ella lo sintió tanto tiempo por mi culpa…Era lo peor._

_Creí que con aquella plática todo había terminado entre nosotros, pero no fue así; un amor como el nuestro que fue el más puro que pudo llegar a haber no podía acabarse con un simple adiós._

* * *

_**18 horas antes…**_

_**-**_Toc, toc…

-¿Misty? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-¡Cállate! Solo… solo bésame

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo por favor…

Un beso, solo un beso, puede remover los sentimientos más profundos y escondidos de un corazón lastimado, puede demostrar que las palabras expresadas pudieron llegar a ser una mentira. Y más allá de un beso, está el acto de amar en cuerpo y alma a una persona, entregarle una parte de su ser, alcanzar el cielo en un mismo instante, contemplar la belleza de una persona pero sobretodo amar como nunca a la persona que yace a tu lado. Amar…

-Te amo Misty…

-Ya me tengo que ir, en 6 horas me caso…

-Quédate…

-Es lo que más deseo… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Leo

-Y, ¿A mí si?

-Ash, no hagas esto más difícil; bastante me costó venir esta noche, no arruines el momento…

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Teníamos que despedirnos correctamente, un adiós no bastaba…

-Te amo…

-Creo que este es el adiós definitivo ¿No es así?

-Si tú quisieras podría ser el inicio…

-El girar de las manecillas no se detiene, pero para nosotros se detuvo hace mucho, ya no es el tiempo de amarnos…

-Cuando se ama, no importa el tiempo…

-Ambos sabemos que si importa… Me voy… Nunca olvides lo que paso entre nosotros… Adiós Ash, hasta que la vida se encargue de volver a juntarnos…

-Hasta luego… mi amor…

* * *

_Quien lo iba a decir… hace menos de 6 horas estaba acostado en mi cama, a mi lado la chica de mi vida, donde le entregue todo lo que soy, donde nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en perfecta sincronía, donde pude tocar el cielo y donde descubrí en donde estaba mi hogar, en la noche que le demostré todo el amor que siento hacia ella, donde me aprendí de memoria su fisionomía, donde fue solamente mía… Y ahora exactamente oyendo las campanadas que indican las 12 del día, estoy sentado hasta el final de la pequeña capilla improvisada, viendo como ella va entrando del brazo de Tracey, enfundada en un lindo vestido de novia, que le acentúa las maravillosas curvas de su anatomía, con un escote discreto pero que provocaría a cualquiera, su sonrisa se ve tan natural, como si no hubiera pasado nada anoche… pero no creo que lo llegue a olvidar… eso no se olvida…_

_El tiempo que pasé junto a ella desde hace más de 11 años no es posible de olvidar, es simple y sencillamente inolvidable… Los mejores recuerdos que habitan en mi mente son en lo que ella está presente pero ahora los más importantes que guardare son los de anoche… la noche que le hice el amor…_

_-_Si alguien conoce una razón por la que esta pareja no deba unirse en matrimonio… ¡Que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

_-Yo… Yo me opongo… Yo la amo… Yo puedo hacerla feliz…_

-En ese caso, esta ceremonia podrá proseguir…

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que me haya quedado callado?… A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado… Sí, me calle por su bien, para que ella sea feliz, para que tenga una vida estable…_

_Al fijar de nuevo la vista puedo presenciar que en tan solo unos minutos, el rostro de una persona puede cambiar de manera radical, aquella pareja con el bebé en brazos contienen las lágrimas de emoción, pues la muchacha ve como la más pequeña de sus hermanas abandonaba la soltería y se entregaba a una vida solida; aquella pareja frente a mi hablan en voz baja imaginándose como seria si ellos fueran los que estuvieran frente al altar, el anciano mirando con melancolía la imagen que se presenta frente a él y aquellos enamorados distantes intercalando miradas a cada rato considerando el hecho de una reconciliación…_

_-_Leonardo… Acepta usted a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y las malas… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza…

-Si… Acepto.

_Solo unas palabras más y ella dejara de ser libre…_

-Misty… Acepta usted a este hombre para amarlo en las buenas y en las malas… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza…

-Yo… yo…No… no puedo. Lo lamento Leo… pero tú mereces a alguien que te ame inmensamente y con todo su corazón…

-_Misty espera… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

_-_¿Misty? ¿Qué… paso?

-Nada… yo simplemente… no sé qué paso…

-Misty… tranquila… tomate un rato… deja, voy a avisar que estás bien…

-NO… no… no vayas… Quédate… no me dejes sola…

-Nunca… nunca te volveré a dejar sola…

-No puedo volver ahí… No quiero hacerlo… No me quiero casar con Leo… él no me merece…

-Cualquier hombre es digno de merecerte…

-Ash… soy una maldita mentirosa… le he mentido a todo el mundo… a Leo, a ti y sobre todo a mi… Soy horrible…

-No eres horrible… a veces no se toman las decisiones correctas… Yo soy una de esas personas…

-Ash… ¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte mentido?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, en cambio tú a mí tienes demasiado que perdonarme…

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo… que hace menos de una hora te dije que nuestro tiempo ya había pasado… y es la mentira más grande que he dicho…

-¿Aun me amas?

-¿Te quedan dudas?

-En este momento ¿Me sigues amando?

-Como siempre… Como lo he hecho desde hace tantos años… ¡Te Amo Ash Ketchum! ¡Te Amo! A pesar del tiempo… a pesar de los 11 años sin ti… No me arrepiento de seguir amándote...

_Si alguna vez vuelvo a dejar pasar el tiempo… deseo que sea de esta manera… teniendo en mis brazos al amor de mi vida… besándola como si no hubiera un mañana… pensando en los recuerdos y anhelando lo que la vida nos deparara… Estoy consciente de que las manecillas del reloj nunca se detienen, pero al lado de Misty, no me importa que el tiempo avance, lo único que me importa es atesorar el tiempo que pase junto a ella…_

* * *

**Bien, ya se ha acabado ¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Merezco aplausos o jitomatazos, espero no sean jitomatazos XD... ¿Me dejaran review? :D Este fic me costo algo escribirlo, ya que por lo que pueden notar amo el drama y este no iba a ser la excepción, pero después me dije " ya estuvo suave, escribe algo que no nos ponga a llorar" y pues así quedo... También creo que han notado que amo los finales abiertos :D y pues lo que pase después del beso ya quedara en su ****imaginación... Sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes queridos lectores, agradeciéndoles como siempre el tomarse algo de tiempo para leer estas cosas que salen de mi cabeza... GRACIAS ¡SON LO MÁXIMO!**

**Sire, Andy... muchas gracias de nueva cuenta por revisar mi fic ¡SON LAS MEJORES! Unión Pokeshipping, este es nuestro día, hay que conmemorarlo :D Gracias chicos, por recibirme en su grupo ¡Gracias!**

**¡POKESHIPPING FOREVER! **


End file.
